THE PARTY REVENGE MURDER
by self-styled otaku
Summary: THIS STORY BELONGS COMPLETELY TO MY IMAGINATION
1. PART 1

**THE PARTY REVENGE MURDER part-1**

Ran was very excited. One of her classmates, Haruo Yoshikawa was throwing a grand party and she was invited. Haruo was the most brilliant student of Ran's class. He had won a scholarship for his lifetime and had invited some of his good friends to the party. Ran thought to bring Conan too to the party.

That evening, Ran and Conan both went to Haruo's magnificent mansion. The house was decorated very nicely. The butler escorted them to the hall where the party was going to take place. The people Haruo had invited- Kazumi Oga, Kenji Shiroyama and his best friend, Hiroshi Nakagama were already present there.

Ran sat near Kazumi and they began to talk. Conan, feeling bored, went around the hall and began to examine the objects kept there. The room was decorated with the most exotic artefacts and the shelves were full of trophies and pictures of Haruo winning them. It almost looked like he was trying to show off by holding the party there. After some time, Haruo made a grand entry. He was wearing an expensive suit and addressed his friends amidst confetti and sparkles that filled the room. Conan noticed that only Hiroshi and Ran clapped. A frown line had appeared between Kenji's eyebrows. Conan noticed that this Haruo guy made no considerations regarding boasting about his wealth and achievements.

After some time the butler suggested that they should bring the cake. But Haruo said,'' Wait, Nobi-sensei. I think Kenji will bring the cake. Won't you, Kenji-kun'' he teased. " Yeah, I'll" Kenji replied through gritted teeth.

Kenji brought a small table,the cake, candles and a knife. As Kenji went past by, Conan could feel a funny smell wafting from him. Then Haruo entered the room and Kenji handed him the knife. All his friends stood up and they began to sing a party song. Haruo blew off the candles. Suddenly the smoke from the candles became thicker and thicker and then a loud BANG and a tormenting scream was heard. All the people backed off. Then the smoke became thinner and thinner and Conan spotted a bloody thing on the floor. Ran let out a high-pitched scream. Hiroshi hid his face behind Kenji's back. There lay Haruo's body on the floor, his eyes wide open and his entire face covered with blood. Kazumi muttered sorrowfully," He's dead. He's gone. We've lost him. Somebody call the police.''

Conan headed near Haruo's body and felt his bloody chest. His pulse was not there. Conan let out a sigh and closed Haruo's eyes.

In the meantime, ran phoned the police. Conan began to examine the body. His hands were terribly wounded. Blood had oozed only in the upper part of his body i.e. up to his hips. And his face contained sprinkles of cream from the cake. " This means his death occurred due to the explosion", Conan thought. " And the explosion had occurred in the surroundings of the table on which the cake was kept i.e. the explosives had been kept on the upper part of the table, so that only Haruo could be affected. This indicates this was a pre-planned murder and the murderer is one among these three " his eyes pondered over Kazumi Oga, Kenji Shiroyama and Hiroshi Nakagama.

_**End of part 1. **_{ guys I wrote this story myself : plz review.}


	2. PART 2

**THE PARTY REVENGE MURDER PART 2**

Meanwhile the condition of the house had become very bad. Haruo's family was crying. Even the neighbors had come to see what was going on. Suddenly Conan's eyes fell on Kazumi who was consoling Ran. Tears also flooded her eyes but those tears and that sorrowful face seemed artificial to Conan. Instead a mad gleam was dancing in her eyes. " But what would Kazumi have to do with it", Conan thought "As I knew she was a good friend of Haruo. And the cake, candles and the table was all decorated by Kenji…but why, I think that Kazumi is involved in this murder…"

In the meantime, the police had arrived. The police inspector, Megure was questioning the people present there and the other policemen were inspecting every cobblestone in the room.

" So, you are one of the friends of the victim", Conan heard Mr. Megure questioning Ran. " Ah..yes", Ran replied." The explosion took place in this room and only Mr. Yoshikawa was affected. Can you tell me the time around which the explosion took place?", Megure questioned. "umm….. I don't remember exactly but I think it was around 6: 30 pm", Ran replied.

Then something struck Conan's mind." The time..yes. If there was any bomb around the table or fitted inside the cake, it would have exploded at any time. If any time, then Kenji could be victimized. Not only Kenji, anyone of us could be killed. This means the knife or the cake reacted so that only Haruo got the full blast of the explosion. And I think, I know who planned it."

Conan went near Hiroshi who was weeping bitterly and asked him, "Hullo! Do you know who brought the cake, the knife and the candles?" Hiroshi looked up at him and said," Yeah, I think I know. Kazumi was willing to pay for all the party items. She and Haruo were good friends at school. They both had entered the competition in which Haruo won. After that, I heard that some heated argument broke among the two. Kazumi also threatened Haruo that he won't be able to continue this happiness for long. But after some days they again became friends and so Haruo invited her to this party." After saying this. Hiroshi again started crying." Now, my suspects have become crystal clear. This horrible person knowingly killed Haruo", Conan thought.

Then he cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. Then he stepped forward and said,''I think I know who the murderer is." Then he pointed his finger at Kazumi," it is you, miss." Everyone stared at Kazumi with disbelief." Hey, hey! What are you saying? Do I look like a murderer? You're simply suspecting me.", Kazumi said with an awkward smile on her face." "I not only suspect you but I'm fully confident in my deduction.", Conan replied. " And can you tell us how?", inspector Megure butted in." Firstly, you insisted in bringing the cake and the other party things so that you could add some explosive ingredients in it. And the candles. You bought some special candles so that when Haruo blew off the candles the smoke would engulf the whole room so that no one notices what happened. And when Haruo lowered the knife to cut the cake the chemicals on the cake and on the knife reacted with one another and it blasted off to kill Haruo " And does in that way every suspicion goes to me?" Kazumi said with anger on her face." Kenji brought the cake to the table. He too may have fooled with the cake on the way" " Kenji won't do it", Conan said, " And ,ah" Conan smiled," weren't you the one who said "'He's dead. Call the police."' That means you already knew that he was dead. Otherwise you would have called for an ambulance. It is because you knew from the start…..coz you plotted this murder."

Everyone was staring at Kazumi with disbelief. Ran went near Kazumi and held her hand, "Kazumi….. why did you do all these?" Kazumi let off Ran's hand, stood up and banged her fist on the table." Yes! It was me. I killed him. I am his murderer. And I am happy that I finished him off, I'm satisfied…" Then she fell to her knees and tears began to roll down her cheeks. " I murdered him because I could never forgive him. The scholarship which he won actually belonged to me. I had actually won the prize. But he…..he tipped off the president of the organization because he is rich, and well…famous. And he insulted me because I couldn't be the owner of the prize…..he insulted me because I come from a poor family and so I threatened the bloody cheater that he won't be able to continue this happiness for long. But that foolish man invited me to the party and I took the opportunity to murder him" Kazumi said ," And I'm not sorry…..I'm not sorry at all" . Then the policemen came, handcuffed her and escorted her to the police van. All the people, including Ran and Conan stood there, astonished. The police van took off and the figure of Kazumi slowly vanished from sight. Conan sighed "Life is not a bed of roses…..really."

**THE END….**


End file.
